Tragedy On 7th July
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ketika orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi, meninggalkanmu didalam pelukanmu.. note: Special fot HTNH. RnR?


_**7 JULI**_

_**HARI TRAGEDI NARUHINA.**_

_**Ohayou friends! *sok akrab mode:on* *dihajar* Ini fict NaruHina kedua-ku. Fict ini juga aku buat dalam rangka menyambut HTNH. Sebenernya aku juga pengen ikut HFNH, Tapi, udah lewat ya ternyata. Haha *Tertawa getir* Ah sudahlah, daripada jadi ajang curhat gaje, kita mulai saja ya, :).**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING… AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, Typo betebaran. Don't like don't flame!**

**

* * *

**

Sang angin berembus. Terus berembus hingga sampai di sebuah tempat, yaitu balkon di sebuah rumah yang mewah. Dan begitu sampai di balkon itu, sang Angin mulai berputar dan memberikan kesejukkannya pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu menutup matanya, merasakan sejuknya hembusan dari sang angin. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru _sapphire_ bergerak-gerak searah hembusan angin di pagi itu. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih pucat, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus. Tangannya menggenggam erat palang-palang besi yang menghiasi pinggiran balkon agar yang berdiri disana tidak jatuh.

Pipinya yang putih pucat, perlahan mulai memberikan semburat _pink_ lembut. Bibirnya bergerak dan mengucapkan sebuah nama, "…Naruto-kun…"

Gadis itu mempererat pegangannya pada palang besi itu dan menghirup udara yang masih sejuk. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum getir.

"Hinata?" Seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang dan dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata, _light indigo_. Gadis itu menoleh begitu mengetahui namanya disebut. "Ah, ada apa niisan?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau. Pria berambut coklat itu menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Suaramu parau. Kau pasti habis menangis lagi." Ujarnya menepuk bahu Hinata, nama pemilik rambut biru _saphhire_ tadi. Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak niisan! Sungguh!" Elaknya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Neji, pria yang dipanggil niisan tadi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Sudahlah Hinata. Jangan terus kau tangisi kematian err.. Naruto." Neji berkata. Memelankan nama 'Naruto' dalam ucapannya. Seolah nama itu menjadi tabu untuk diucapkan didepan Hinata.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Hinata kembali menunduk dan memasang senyum getir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Hinata?" Neji berujar heran, mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Hinata. Gadis itu segera menegadahkan kepalanya, setelah tadi menunduk. "Tenang saja niisan. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berhenti menangisinya." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar. Neji menghela napas kembali. "Kalau sudah lapar, turunlah kebawah." Pesannya sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kesunyian di balkon.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan setelah Neji menutup pintu balkon, Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok bercat kuning gading dan memerosotkan dirinya. Hinata menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya di depan dadanya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya kembali mengucapkan sebuah nama, "..Naruto-kun.."

Hinata kembali berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Hinata berjalan menuju rak dari kayu berwarna kecoklatan. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri benda-benda di rak itu, dan berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto. Perlahan, tangan satunya terangkat dan menyentuh bingkai itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bingkai itu dengan erat dan mendekapnya didadanya.

Bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu lagi, "Naruto-kun…"

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkan matanya menatap foto yang dibingkai dalam genggamannya. Foto itu berisi laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling berangkulan di sebuah taman bermain. Hinata dan Naruto…

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir mengingat pemuda berambut pirang yang terdapat di foto itu. Ya, pemuda yang mengambil hatinya. Membuat kesibukkannya di dunia nyata teralih. Uzumaki Naruto, nama lengkap pemuda itu. Hinata kembali mendekap bingkai itu di dadanya.

Hari itu, 7 Juli, hari yang tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan dalam hidupnya.

**

* * *

**

_7 Juli, tiga hari lagi akan menjadi hari jadi Naruto dan Hinata yang ke lima bulan. Gadis bermata indigo itu berjalan menyusuri gedung sekolah menuju taman sekolah demi menepati undangan yang disampaikan Naruto melalui pesan singkat_—_SMS. Tangannya menyapu tembok taman sekolah yang berembun di pagi hari, sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang mengundangnya ada dihadapannya. Naruto tengah duduk di ayunan kecil dengan gitar yang pasti dipinjam dari ruang band. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Nani, Naruto-kun? Kenapa mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Hinata lembut._

_Naruto belum menjawab. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya. Tangannya masih sibuk memetik senar-senar nilon gitarnya. Hinata mendekati Naruto, sambil tetap tersenyum. "Jadi?" Ulangnya meminta kepastian. Naruto mengambil napas, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan Hinata-chan..." Gumamnya pelan. " ..Tapi, terlalu sulit mengatakannya.."_

"_Katakan Naruto-kun. Aku siap mendengarnya…" Hinata kembali tersenyum._

_Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam. "Aku.. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto. Meletakkan gitarnya bersender di tiang ayunan._

"_Pasti. Aku mencintaimu malah." Jawab Hinata. Memang agak dilebih-lebihkan, tapi kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan tulus dan langsung meluncur dari dalam hatinya._

"_Aku juga. Aishiteru." Balas Naruto. Senyum getir yang tipis terulas di wajahnya. Hinata menatap Naruto heran. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran. Alisnya bertaut membentuk 'V' yang halus._

"_Hinata…"_

"_Ya?"_

_Naruto menarik napas, Ia meraih kedua tangan ramping Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Sebenarnya.. aku.. mengidap penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan." ucapnya lirih. Hinata, yang mendengarnya berdiri mematung sesaat. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur oleh airmata yang mulai mengalir. "B-Bohong!" Tudingnya melepas genggaman Naruto. Ia menyenderkan diri ke tembok dan dan mengusap airmata yang kini mengalir deras di pipinya. ".. Kau bohong 'kan..?" Ucapnya terisak._

_Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menepuk bahunya lembut. Hinata masih menunduk dan tersedu-sedan. Perlahan tangan Naruto terjulur dan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Ini bohong kan Naruto-kun..?" Isaknya lagi memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Gomen.. mungkin aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai hari ini..." Jelas Naruto lirih.._

_Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah._

"_Hinata-chan!" Panggil Naruto mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Hinata. Tapi, larinya yang biasanya cepat kini melambat. Baru berapa langkah lari yang Ia perintahkan untuk kakinya, pemuda berambut pirang itu terduduk. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya terkepal dan meninju tembok sekolah._

"_Gomennasai Hinata-chan…"_

**

* * *

**

_Sore ini, karena ada rapat guru, murid dipulangkan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gerbang sekolah sudah disesaki oleh anak-anak yang bersiap pulang. Dan begitu gerbang besar bercat metalik itu dibuka, anak-anak tadi berhamburan keluar sekolah bak semut-semut yang kegirangan bertemu gula. Dan di barisan paling belakang kumpulan murid-murid tersebut, tersebutlah seorang lelaki berambut pirang acak-acakan, dengan mata birunya yang kini sayu. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda itu._

_Naruto berjalan menunduk sambil sesekali menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Pikirannya terpusat pada dua hal, Hinata dan penyakitnya._

"_Na-Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto, yang tadi menunduk menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata Hyuga. "Hi-Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, anatara perasaan bersalah dan memang gugup yang sebenarnya. "Go-Gomenasai Naruto-kun!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, tanda Ia mohon maaf. Naruto menatapnya heran, dan setelah gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, Naruto membuka suaranya. "Gomen untuk apa?"_

_Hinata menoleh kelain arah untuk meneymbunyikan pipinya merah merona. "Karena tadi pagi aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu.." Ujarnya pelan. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak Hinata! Aku yang salah. Tidak mau memberitahumu lebih cepat." Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Membuat kontak antara mata indigonya dengan mata biru laut Naruto._

"_Gomennasai." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dan bersamaan pula mereka berpaling kelain arah, menyembunyikan pipi keduanya yang memerah. "Aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun. Lagipula aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu." Hinata akhirnya membuka suara, terlukis kembali senyum manis di wajahnya. Naruto menatap Hinata dan turut tersenyum. "Aku juga!" Tangan Naruto terjulur dan memeluk Hinata hangat._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan pelukan mereka._

"_A-Anu Naruto-kun.." Hinata memanggil Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya gugup, seperti biasa. Naruto menoleh, "Ya Hinata?" Sahutnya tersenyum merangkul pundak Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya. "A-Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu bersama-sama. Se-Sebagai kenang-kenangan…" Kata Hinata pelan. Sejenak, wajah Naruto yang tadi sempat ceria mendung kembali. Kembali teringat... beberapa jam kedepan adalah jam-jam terakhir dalam hidupnya..._

"_Naruto-kun.." Panggil Hinata pelan. Tahu kalau bahasa yang Ia ucapkan salah, gadis itu kembali mengucapkan maaf. Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata.. Memang ini saat terakhirku.." Sanggahnya mencoba sedikit senyum di wajahnya._

_Hinata menunduk. Kesunyian menyergapi mereka. "Hinata-chan, Tadi kau kan bilang mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Ya 'kan? Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Naruto sedikit bersemangat. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sebagai kenang-kenangan jam terakhirnya di dunia.._

_Hinata mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju bukit belakang sekolah yang terkenal dengan pemdangannya saat matahari terbenam. Hinata dan Naruto menapaki rerumputan yang tertanam liar di puncak bukit itu. Hawa siang yang panas telah tergantikan dengan hawa sejuk dan dingin saat senja. Langit sudah berwarna jingga sepenuhnya, dan sang surya mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya._

"_Duduklah Hinata-chan." Naruto menepuk-nepuk rerumputan bersih disebelahnya, bermaksud mengajak Hinata duduk disebelahnya. Tak perlu disuruh untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Naruto. Belum lama Ia mendudukkan dirinya, bahunya merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada disana. Dan ketika Hinata menoleh, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya disana. "Melihat matahari terbenam memang indah ya.." gumam Naruto._

_Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kau benar Naruto-kun."_

"_Coba saja, aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam itu sekali lagi.. Kenapa malah di detik akhir hidupku, aku baru menyadarinya?" Kata Naruto lagi, nada menyesal terdengar dari kalimatnya. "Aku ingin menjadi matahari.. dan.. menyinari bumi.. Membiarkan mereka merasakan kehangatanku.. untuk sumber mereka hidup.." Ujar Naruto, dengan nada sedikit merendah._

_Perlahan tangan ramping Hinata terjulur untuk memeluk Naruto. Sementara Naruto juga mengerakkan tangannya melingkari tubuh Hinata. Kepala Naruto tetap tersender di bahu Hinata. Hembusan nafas Naruto yang sedikit terputus-putus dapat dirasakan oleh Hinata. Dan Ia berharap agar hembusan nafasnya tidak berhenti..._

"_Hinata, aishiteru..." Bisik Naruto, dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Hinata mempererat pelukannya. Merasa bahwa saat itu akhir dari nafas yang berembus dari Naruto. "Aishiteru Naruto.."_

_Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut halus Hinata. "Hinata, tolong jangan sedih apabila aku sudah tidak ada. Kau harus kuat. Jangan menangis..." Ucapnya pelan._

_Hinata menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipinya, "I-Iya Naruto-kun. Aku juga. Aku nggak akan menyukai orang lain selain kamu." Ujar Hinata mempererat pelukannya._

_Setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Hinata, hembusan nafas yang sedari tadi menerpa bahu Hinata perlahan terhenti dan tidak berembus lagi. Tangan Naruto yang tadi melingkari tubuhnya, perlahan terlepas dan terkulai lemah. Hinata tahu, saat itu Naruto sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dipelukannya…_

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

**

* * *

**

Butiran kristal bening kembali terjatuh dari kelopak mata Hinata. Kristal bening itu jatuh dan membasahi kaca yang tertempel di bingkai coklat itu. Jemari lentik Hinata membelai wajah yang terdapat di foto itu. Naruto…

"_Hinata, tolong jangan sedih apabila aku sudah tidak ada. Kau harus kuat. Jangan menangis..."_

Ucapan itu kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak. Dengan telapak tangannya, Hinata menghapus airmata yang telah jatuh. "Jangan menangis.." gumamnya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang pucat. Naruto memintanya agar tidak menangis, dan Ia harus menepatinya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah tangga, dan menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna coklat muda.

Begitu langkah kaki yang berderap di tangga terdengar, penghuni yang ada di lantai bawah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, senang yang bercampur dengan gembira. "Hinata?" Hiashi, ayah Hinata berucap, matanya menatap Hinata. "Ya, Ayah?" Hinata balas bertanya. Hiashi buru-buru mengeleng. Hinata tersenyum manis, dan duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Neji, kakaknya yang duduk disebelahnya menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah melupakan Naruto?" Neji bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakan Naruto. Dia memang tidak nyata, tapi dia masih hidup, selamanya di hatiku.."

**:::THE END:::**

_***Pundung di pojokan***_

_**Kenapa jelek bangeeeeeettt? *mukulin kepala pake palu* Ampun, typonya banyak, kata yang sok putis.. Kami-sama, Kok saya senista ini ya? *Mukulin kepala pake samehada Kisame* Bagi yang bingung, yang tulisannya di italic itu flashback ya.. Yasudalah, dari pada bacot, hanya ini yang dapat saya buat.**_

_**Mohon di maafkan kalau cerita ini abal, alay, atau sebagainya. Tolong di review, itu akan membuat Yuka-chan lebih baik. Flame? Silahkan, hanya saja, log in ya.. =). Makasih buat semua yang baca dan review!**_

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


End file.
